


Ибьёрын гырын гоя [UNFINISHED]

by daejaeshechka



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Funeral, Idiots, M/M, black humour, dumb
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: К черту свадьбы, давай устроим похороны.





	1. Перламутровая пуговица

Канин сказал, работа не пыльная. Канин сказал, платят вкусно, особенно в осенне-весенний период и полнолуния, когда "клиенты кучно остывают".   
\- А чего тогда сам уволился? - спросил Хёкдже.   
Канин почесал кончик носа, откинул длинную прядь по-скандинавски платиновых блондинистых волос за плечо и ответил:  
\- Рыдают... рыдают-рыдают-рыдают... Но никто не плачет, понимаешь?   
Хёкдже выпучил глаза: разве не естественно проливать слезы, когда кто-то умирает?   
\- Ах, забудь, - Канин махнул рукой. - Ты у нас не очень, того, сообра... впечатлительный, может, тебя это и вовсе напрягать не будет. Покойников-то самих ведь не боишься?   
Хёкдже отрицательно замотал головой: мертвые на то они и мертвые, какой от них вред?   
\- Ну и славно, - заключил Канин.   
Хёкдже ушел от бывшего одноклассника с огрызком бумаги, на котором Канин нацарапал адресок своего прежнего места работы, и чувством, что Канин чего-то ему недорассказал. 

 

***

Вообще, воспользоваться любезным предложением Канина Хёкдже заставил мировой финансовый кризис, который, разразившись в третий раз за полгода, обвалил не только рынки ценных бумаг, но и почему-то крышу аппартаментов, которые снимал Хёкже на этаже 101 в весьма отдаленном от центра города скайскрэйпере.   
Незапланированный переезд в более дорогостоящее жилище очень болезненно финансово ущемил господина Ли, и, под давлением матери, он все же решил, что пора сменить профессию автослесаря на что-нибудь более престижное.   
И, поднимаясь в стерильно-чистом гудящем лифте на бог-знает-какой-этаж офисной высотки, Хёкдже был вынужден признаться себе, что к такому заоблачному престижу он не готов ни внутри, ни снаружи: особенно раздражала наспех пришитая с утра к единственному в его гардеробе костюму перламутровая пуговица, отличавшаяся от остальных по цвету и форме.   
Двери лифта выпустили Хёкдже в пустой стеклянный коридор, так что он растерялся на мгновение, пока не заметил перед собой панель, на которой располагался динамик и кнопки с номерами. Чуть помедлив, он надавил на ту, под которой было выгравировано "599".   
\- Добрый день, - поприветствовал его голос, вышколенный до неприличного почти дружелюбия, но в то же время обладавший каким-то лисьим ехидством, которое так неприятно озадачило Хёкдже, когда он разговаривал с ним день назад. - Чем могу помочь?  
\- До-добрый день, - прозаикался Хёкдже. - Я звонил вам вчера, я по поводу рабо...  
Договорить Хёкдже не дали: панель дверей разошлась перед ним с тихим шорохом, и лисий голос отлюбезничал:  
\- Пожалуйста, проходите. Мы вас ожидали. Третья дверь направо.   
"Спасибо" Хёкдже растворилось в коротких гудках отключившегося коммуникатора.   
Еще раз напоследок одернув пиджак, Хёкдже шагнул внутрь. 

 

***

 

\- Ничего, - с легким раздражением, положив трубку, отозвался Шивон, видимо, продолжая прерванный звонком разговор. - Просто я чувствую себя ответственным за все это, и это меня напрягает.   
\- За что "за это"? - уточнил Итук, разглядывая хитрые щелочки своих глаз в отражении полной кружки чая: разумеется, ему было стыдно за то, что он каждое божее утро затевал с Шивоном всякие разные по большей части философского содержания споры. Нет, разумеется, в самом этом факте ничего постыдного не было, просто пока Шивон горячился и развивал очередную высокоморальную теорию, сам Итук хихикал и получал удовольствие исключительно от созерцания гневно фыркающего секретаря.   
До морали ему дела не было.   
\- За это! - Шивон махнул рукой в сторону двери кабинета, на которой красовалась табличка с надписью "Ким Хичоль, президент Артс-мортис-лимитед", как будто одно это имя должно было все объяснить, но Итук продолжал глядеть на него так, что очевидно было, что до него не дошло, и Шивон пояснил: - Вся эта мода на умирание. Ведь мы же ее ввели. Посмертный эррейнджмент, наш композитор напишет музыку, гармонирующую с доминантной нотой вашего внутреннего мира, наш дизайнер предскажет оттенок, до которого побледнеет ваше лицо, когда вы умрете, и подберет соответствующий материал для обоев в комнате прощания...  
Итук похихикал над тем, как Шивон извратил содержание рекламной листовки их компании: было смешно. Тем более было смешно, что суть, в общем, не пострадала - Итук, например, как раз и занимался тем, что выспрашивал у заказчиков, какие пожелания они имеют осуществить в день своего отбытия под землю в уютном ящичке из сосновых досок, какую хотят чтобы гости на похоронах слушали музыку, кого следует пригласить и как развлечь... Итук тщательно записывал рекомендации клиента, заверял печатью "Артс-мортис-лимитед" и подписью Хичоля, а потом складывал дело в сейф за креслом Шивона и ожидал, когда клиент остынет самостоятельно либо просто не наступит его час. И тогда Итук облачался в идеальный черный костюм, надевал на лицо выражение мягкого, услужливого сочувствия и отправлялся в дом свежепреставившегося заниматься организацией мероприятия - обычно, сложнее всего было управиться с родственниками, которые хотели сделать все по-своему (и подешевле), и тогда Итуку приходилось прибегать к крайним мерам: он поглаживал одолженную у Шивона библию по золотым буквам на корке и рассказывал наследникам, каких удивительных качеств человек был покойник и как недостойно теперь будет пренебречь последней его волей.   
\- Да при чем тут ты вообще... - Итук пожал плечами. - Никто из нас ни при чем. Во все времена полно тех, кого хлебом не корми, дай повыёбы...   
Под грозным орлиным взглядом Шивона, уже разыскивающего на столе, чем бы швырнуть в него за сквернословие, Итук сморщился и быстро исправился:  
\- Выпендрежников, короче, всегда хватало. Ты вон волосы воском укладываешь, Хичоль дамское белье носит... - чувственная, красивая бровь Шивона, деформировавшись, устремилась на север, и Итук замахал руками, - да не, это я так, к слову... А клиенты наши хотят, чтобы на их похоронах голые шлюхи играли на скрипках Бетховена... Что в этом плохого?   
Итук понял, что после предположения о том, что Хичоль носит кружевные трусы, нарисовать перед Шивоном картинку обнаженных продажных барышень с зажатыми между ног скрипками было жестоко: Шивон от возмущения открыл рот и хватал им воздух, видимо, подбирая слова помягче или предмет на столе поувесистее, чтобы все-таки запустить им в Итука...   
От шивоновского гнева Итука спасла отворившаяся дверь и чужое незнакомое покашливание. 

 

***

 

Чего Хёкдже после такого обращения не ожидал, так это застать в приемной, куда его пригласили, чаевничающую парочку: когда он, тихонько поскребшись в дверь, ее отворил, один, с до ужаса хитрой лисьей физиономией, щурясь в чайную кружку, как раз говорил:   
\- ...голые шлюхи играли на скрипках Бетховена... Что в этом плохого? - а второй наливался помидорным красным и вообще выглядел так, как будто его вот-вот хватит удар.   
Хёкдже и сам начал краснеть, подумав, что зашел как-то невовремя, и это вряд ли пойдет ему плюсом, если ему надо будет доказывать, по заведенному во всех таких престижных конторах обычаю, что "он просто создан, чтобы занять эту должность", когда похожий на лиса тип его заметил и заулыбался:  
\- Здравствуйте, здравствуйте...  
Второй, предынфарктный, тоже развернулся к Хёкдже, мгновенно нормализовался в цвете лица и вскользь заметил, усаживаясь в кресло:   
\- Добрались, наконец...   
К своему ужасу Хёкдже сообразил, что разговаривал с ним именно этот, сердитый и прилизанный, а не второй, хоть и похожий на шкодливую лису, но все же, сразу видно, куда более дружелюбный.   
\- Добрался, наконец, - выпалил Хёкдже, уже порядком уставший чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке: усадив себя в кресло, сердитый принялся Хёкдже разглядывать, и все бы ничего, если бы он потратил пять секунд на его лицо и только 0,5 на пуговицу не того цвета на его пиджаке.   
Но этот сделал все наоборот.   
\- Меня зовут Итук, - любезно представился лисий, - а это вот, - он кивнул на приятеля, подкатывая к столу еще одно кресло, - Шивон, секретарь "Артс-мортис-лимитед", босс наш, Хичоль, еще с утра не пожаловал... У нас все по-простому, но в обзаводе не хуже других: босса бойся, секретаря еще больше бойся, а с коллегами, то бишь со мной, дружи.   
Итук подмигнул Хёкдже, но в ответ получил только героическим усилием подавленное дерганье брови.   
Вряд ли он не этого именно и добивался.   
\- Так как вас зовут? - спросил Шивон, и Итук почти одновременно с ним сбил Хёкдже с ног, толкнув кресло ему под колени:  
\- Чай? Кофе?   
Хёкдже сказал "Ничего, спасибо" и "Ли Хёкдже", поклонившись одновременно и Итуку, и Шивону, как велели приличия, почти до пояса. И Хёкдже очень расстроился, когда из-за этих приличий и его неосторожности с секретарского стола свалилась книга.   
Под ставшим до предела осуждающим взглядом Шивона Хёкдже с извинениями подобрал с полу упавшую книжку и, прочитав на корке золотые буквы, расстроился еще сильнее.   
Это ж надо было перед этим типом святую книгу на пол выбросить. Хёкдже совсем сник.   
Итук подумал, что все утро собиравшиеся над головой Шивона тучи, наконец, нашли повод разверзнуться грозой, и, чувствуя себя виноватым перед этим недотепистым мальчиком с дурацкого цвета пуговицей на пиджаке, принял на себя ответственность - прокрался за кресло Шивона и шепнул ему на ухо:   
\- Или ты сейчас демонстрируешь свое врожденное дружелюбие, или я в следующий раз за чаем расскажу твоей маман, как мы с тобой в стриптиз-бар ходили и ты купюры в трусы совал.   
Шивон с трудом проглотил комок в горле, потянул себя за ворот рубашки и, растянув губы в улыбке, спросил:  
\- Так как, господин Ничего Спасибо, вам зеленого или черного ли хёкдже заварить?   
Итук поощрительно погладил Шивона по плечу. 

 

***

 

Лисий Итук умел к себе расположить и, что еще более важно, имел на сурового Шивона какое-то потрясающее влияние, выражавшееся в шепотке, который Хёкдже не мог разобрать, на ухо, превращавшем секретаря в радушнейшего человека.   
Короче говоря, десять минут спустя Хёкдже расслабился настолько, что даже перламутровая пуговица перестала его напрягать.   
Однако, несмотря на получаемое от беседы удовольствие, Хёкдже все же хотел бы прояснить свою судьбу и, еще минут десять спустя, рискнул прервать итуковскую болтовню робким вопросом:  
\- Так что там с моей работой? Берете или нет?   
\- Это Хичоль решит, - ответил Итук. - Когда придет.   
\- Если придет, - мрачно ответил Шивон, покосившись на часы, показывавшие начало одиннадцатого.   
За стеклянными дверями послышался какой-то шум, и все трое как по команде обернулись, а Итук заметил:  
\- Вероятно, даже примчится.   
Словно в подтверждение его слов дверь распахнулась, ударилась в косяк, и в нос Хёкдже вонзился жестокий, спазматический, удушающий запах одеколона, предварявший драматическое появление высокого, изумительно элегантно одетого человека с убранными ободом волосами до плеч, оравшего в телефон:   
\- Откуда я знаю, сколько точно. Я сказал "много", значит их должно быть много... Много белых роз... Ну давайте сколько есть. Неужели я и с этим должен разбираться?   
Воплощенная в человеческом обличье элегантность почти успела скрыться за дверями своего кабинета, когда Итук поймал кипельно-белую манжету рубашки:  
\- Хичоль, эй, постой...  
Хичоль зажал ладонью мобильник и, портя произведенное богоподобное впечатление, коротко и грубо спросил:   
\- Чего тебе?   
\- К нам тут на работу устраиваться пришли, - вместо Итука ответил Шивон, кивнув на Хёкдже, который подорвался с места и уже вежливо кланялся.   
Хичоль бегло взглянул на лицо Хёкдже, а потом его глаза словно приклеились к злополучной пуговице: Хичоль смотрел на нее так, словно хотел заглянуть ей в пуговичную душу.   
Хёкдже, после трех секунд удручающей неловкости, сделал робкое движение рукой, попытавшись прикрыть осрамившую его за утро уже не один раз пуговичку, и только тогда Хичоль отвис. Кивнул:   
\- Принят, - и развернулся обратно, продолжая свой телефонный разговор: - Нет, я передумал. Мне нужны не белые розы, а перламутровые... Да плевать мне, где вы их должны достать...  
Хёкдже, вот правду сказать, не знал, что и подумать - если бы Итук не дернул его за рукав, призывая сесть обратно, он так бы и стоял, так бы и смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, пытаясь сообразить, что это случилось с ним только что.   
\- Поздравляю, - вяло пробормотал Итук, - можешь вручить документы Шивону, он оформит.   
\- Да-да, - с отсутствующим видом кивнул Шивон. А потом вслух спросил: - Неужели опять китайские дни?   
Оба новоиспеченных коллеги Хёкдже вперили взгляд в календарь, который висел за спиной Шивона, и Хёкдже оглядел его тоже: из трех последних месяцев красным маркером вычеркнуты были по полнедели там, по неделе тут.   
\- Какие еще "китайские дни"? - спросил оторопевший Хёкдже, потому что в голову от этих вычеркнутых красным недель пришла только одна-единственная ассоциация.   
\- Это ну... вроде как месячные у нашего Хичоля, - хихикающий Итук увернулся от журнала, которым швырнул в него Шивон, и показал ему язык в ответ: - Чего, ты сам это придумал, теперь не отпирайся.   
Шивон вздохнул и поянил:  
\- Ханген. Китайские дни - это когда к Хичолю приезжает Ханген.   
\- Производство останавливается, покойники лежат-мерзнут, посмертный сервис прекращается... - оскалился Итук. - Все меркнет перед силой любви.   
Шивон закатил глаза:  
\- Тебя это не касается. Просто в это время в офисе лучше не показываться.   
Словно в подтверждение слов Шивона дверь хичолевского кабинета открылась, и из нее высунулся сам богоподобный босс - присвистнул, обращая на себя внимание, изрек:  
\- Чтобы через час все себе работу нашли и смылись, ясно? - и, получив в ответ два торопливых кивка, исчез обратно.   
\- Да нас уже почти и нет тут, - себе под нос пробормотал Итук, торопливо замазывая красным маркером сегодняшнее число в календаре за спиной Шивона. А потом ткнул секретаря в бок концом фломастера: - Я тут китайский ресторанчик неподалеку присмотрел, говорят, обалденный суп из угря готовят.   
\- В прошлый раз тебе еще сказал, что не люблю рыбу, - поморщился Шивон, поднимаясь. - Впрочем, без разницы...  
Хёкдже почувствовал, что о нем забыли.   
\- А... а я? Мне что делать? - спросил он у натягивающих пальто Итука и Шивона.   
Итук укоризненно взглянул на него, мол, тебе же непрямым текстом сказали валить развлекаться, но Хёкдже был слишком правильным малым, чтобы не найти себе проблем там, где их можно было обрести.   
На столе Шивона телефон засветился входящим.   
\- Эй, Шивон, привет, - услышал Хёкдже голос, китайским акцентом царапающий динамик. - Давно не виделись.  
Глаза Итука чуть увеличились в размере, и он сгреб со стола первый попавшийся файл, втолкнув его Хёкдже в руки:  
\- На вот, съездишь к клиенту, спросишь что да как.   
\- Но... но я даже не знаю, о чем надо спрашивать! - Хёкдже пытался воззвать к остаткам разумного в Итуке, пока он вдвоем с Шивоном торопливо теснил его к дверям лифта.   
\- А нечего там знать, - отрезал Итук. - Внутри стандартные формуляры. Просто заполнишь их и обратно принесешь. Давай, завтра увидимся.   
Хёкдже, прижимая к груди синюю папку, разочарованно смотрел, как наискосок через дорогу от него удаляются серое в полоску пальто Итука под ручку с черным пальто Шивона.


	2. Пряничный домик

Найти дом, указанный в графе "адрес клиента", большого труда не составило - Хёкдже затруднился только с рейсовым, раз в час ходящим до пригорода автобусом - а так огромный трехэтажный особняк, в гордом одиночестве расположившийся посреди улицы, обнаружить было легче легкого.   
Другое дело, что это сооружение с причудливыми балкончиками, облепившими второй этаж, придававшими ему сходство с пряничным домиком, как-то сразу насторожило Хёкдже - немного от него веяло безумем и почему-то торопливо сновавшие туда-сюда перед крыльцом люди, одетые все в черное, напоминали ему челядь сумасшедшей Королевы из сказки про Алису.   
Хёкдже, обойдя всех этих облаченных в черное работяг-муравьев, таскавших куда-то какие-то ящики, добрался до крыльца и надавил на звонок: дверь распахнулась сразу же, и изумленным глазам Хёкдже предстала лысина согнувшегося перед ним по канону пожилого и упитанного дворецкого.   
\- Мне... мне нужен ваш хозяин, - обратился к нему Хёкдже.   
Дворецкий молчал, как набравший воды в рот.   
Хёкдже заглянул в папку, сверился с бумажкой и пояснил:   
\- Ли Донхэ. Мне нужно увидеть Ли Донхэ.   
Лицо дворецкого пошло какой-то рябью, он плотно сжал губы и втянул носом воздух, будто собирался расплакаться, а потом вручил Хёкдже странные тапки, обшитые дорогим черным мехом, принял пальто, и, свесив его на стойку, бесшумно удалился.   
Сострадательный Хёкдже подумал, что он, возможно, глухонемой - и от нечего делать побрел прямо по коридору.   
К сожалению, нормальность к этому дому даже за уши притянуть не получалось: заглянув в открытую дверь по правую руку от себя, Хёкдже узрел толпу маленьких девочек в шелках, каждая из которых походила на ангелочка завитыми кудряшками и тащившимися за рукавами кусками прозрачной материи. Завидев Хёкдже, отряд маленьких ангелов под командованием суровой старой дамы в черном затянул что-то похожее на госпелл, а когда Хёкдже попытался поинтересоваться у наставницы, где он может найти господина Донхэ, одна из девочек подбежала к нему и вручила маленькое желтое яблоко.   
Никто при этом и слова не выронил.   
В слегка заторможенном состоянии Хёкдже принялся пробираться через сумасшедший дом дальше, что, разумеется, следуя поговорке, дало ему больше: он очень обрадовался, когда нашел в кресле у лестницы читавшего газету немолодого человека. Немолодой читавший газету человек был одет во что-то похоже на форму водителя и выглядел совершенно адекватным.   
\- Простите, - обратился к нему Хёкдже, - вы не подскажете, где я могу найти Ли Донхэ?   
Снова при упоминании этого имени вся адекватность из немолодого читавшего газету господина словно водой вымылась: на лицо наползло трагическое, скорбное выражение, он полез в карман за носовым платком и принялся с чувством высмаркиваться в него.   
\- Тут все, что ли, немые? - спросил Хёкдже вслух.   
Шофер даже виду не подал, что его услышал, только согнулся перед Хёкдже в поклоне, а потом с еще большей торопливостью стал проверять свои карманы.   
\- Чертовщина, - пробормотал Хёкдже и, неслышный в своих меховых тапочках, пошел дальше.   
Водитель догнал его через пять шагов и вложил в руки большой тяжелый брелок с эмблемой БМВ.   
Хёкдже начал опасаться, что он немного тронулся.   
Во второй раз Хёкдже окрылила надежда, когда он набрел на кухню. Он уже понял, что черные муравьи, таскающие непонятные коробки, с ним не то что разговаривать, они его даже видеть не хотят - так что помощи приходилось ждать только от тех, кто хотя бы не бегал суетливо туда-сюда, чего престарелая женщина, сидящая за большим светлым кухонным столом, подперев щеку кулаком, даже при желании делать не могла.   
\- Эм, простите, - кашлянул Хёкдже. - Вы не могли бы мне помочь?   
Сузив глаза, старушенция повернула к нему голову, а потом и вовсе встала, расправив изумительной белизны передник, повязанный вокруг пояса.   
\- Вы, наверно, кухарка? - ласково предположил Хёкдже.   
Старушка заулыбалась - да, мол, сынок, именно так.   
Хёкдже решил, что в этот раз куда дальше продвинулся в намерении найти с обитателями этого дома общий язык, и выпалил:   
\- Вы не проводите меня к Ли Донхэ, вашему хозяину?   
Видимо, зря он так резко рубанул концы: старушка вмиг скуксилась, закачала головой, сдернула передник и принялась вытирать... настоящие, мокрые слезы с морщинистого лица.   
В ужасе от того, что довел старую женщину до слез, Хёкдже ретировался из кухни, едва не онемев, кода старушка догнала его и с поклоном сунула ему в руки фарфоровую солонку в форме коровы.   
Хёкдже, спотыкаясь, побрел дальше по коридору, рассматривая дары немых, которые держал в руках: яблоко, брелок и солонку. Когда он перевернул корову, из-под хвоста у нее посыпалась соль - прямо на черный мех роскошных мягких тапок.   
В голову Хёкдже пришла мысль, что тапки, возможно, тоже были одним из даров.   
Какая-никакая логика в деталях прощупалась. В глобальном масштабе все походило на то, что он попал в сумасшедший дом.   
Новый отряд черных муравьев зашумел позади, кто-то толкнул его в спину, и еще одна гениальная идея почтила визитом голову начинавшего сомневаться в своей нормальности Хёкдже: куда-то же все это барахло прут. А там, куда это прут, есть тот, кто этим руководит.   
Хёкдже стряхнул соль с тапок и поспешил за последним черным муравьем, исчезнувшим за поворотом коридора, протиснувшись вслед за ним в не успевшую захлопнуться дверь.   
За дверью обнаружилось огромное помещение, все, сплошь все усыпанное, устланное и увешанное белыми цветами. Хёкдже изумленно распахнул глаза, разглядывая венки из белых лилий, тянувшиеся вдоль стен и украшавшие шторы, букеты в вазах на полу, ворох роз под дверью...   
Спешащий черный муравей врезался в Хёкдже, от удара коробка в его руках раскрылась, и из нее на пол посыпались белые головы мелких хризантем.   
От запаха цветов, к которому примешивался запах горящих там и тут ароматизированных свечей, у Хёкдже закружилась голова, он схватился за первое, что ему попалось - какую-то статую в белом, и когда она вдруг ожила и стряхнула его руку с себя, он едва ли не взвизгнул от ужаса.   
То, что он принял за статую, оказалось живой девушкой, только с лицом, покрытым белилами. Девушка-статуя, чей покой он нарушил, выпрямилась снова, молитвенно сложила руки перед лицом и замерла опять, похожая на изваяние.   
Хёкдже решил, что ему срочно нужен хоть один нормальный человек, иначе он поедет своей крышей совсем - его глаза быстро-быстро заметались по душному от цветов помещению, пока не остановились на ком-то, кто не был похож ни на статую, ни на муравьев.   
Этот кто-то вообще не пытался притворяться предметом и, как показалось Хёкдже, даже выругался, пнув одну из коробок с цветами, а потом вытащил из кармана маленький флакончик и принялся закапывать из него в глаза.   
Хёкдже поспешил к нему.   
\- Простите!  
\- Да? - неизвестный, повернувшись к Хёкдже лицом, оказался молодым человеком, высоким, черноволосым, с хорошей фигурой. Одет тоже был во все черное, но дорого, и, судя по выговору, привык командовать: - Что вы хотели?   
\- А что здесь... происходит? - спросил Хёкдже, вопреки воспитанию ответив вопросом на вопрос. Просто это уже было слишком: этот красивый перед ним смотрел на Хёкдже красными, как у кролика, глазами, часто мигая (щипало, наверное), так что слезы постоянно скатывались у него по щекам струйками.   
А само лицо при этом не выражало вообще ничего.   
\- Похороны, - пожал плечами молодой человек. - Неужели непонятно?   
И тут Хёкдже сморщился от страшного накрывшего его стыда.   
Какой же он дурак... Едва ли не смеялся над бедными, переживающими потерю людьми. Принял их скорбь за помешательство.   
Под давлением угрызений совести даже этот стоящий перед ним человек с красными кроличьими глазами стал вызывать у Хёкдже сочувствие.   
\- А где... покойник? - лицо молодого человека исказилось от какой-то странной судороги, и Хёкдже стало еще более стыдно за то, что он оскорбил его чувства этим нехорошим словом "покойник". От неловкости Хёкдже счел себя обязанным пояснить: - Я ведь к господину Донхэ как раз по этому делу...  
Хёкдже показал собеседнику свою синюю папку и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, попытался закончить мысль:  
\- А он...  
\- Опередил? - подсказал молодой человек.   
Хёкдже торопливо закивал:  
\- А он ум-ум... - в этот раз хватило ума вовремя опомниться, и Хёкдже прозаикался, выбрав самое благородное слово из пришедших в голову: - уже усоп.   
\- Ус-усо-о-о-оп, - возрыдал молодой человек каким-то до невозможности странным, истерическим и надломленным голосом. Хёкдже окончательно проклял себя за неумение прилично выражаться в таких щекотливых ситуациях и попытался заглянуть молодому человеку в лицо, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не нужна помощь, но тот только отвернулся от него, закрыв глаза ладонью, так что Хёкдже видел лишь мелко трясущиеся плечи и слышал изредка пробивающиеся из-под ладони всхлипы, больше похожие на взвизгивания.   
После очередного такого поросячьего всхлипа Хёкдже себя уже ненавидел: как он мог вообще позволять себе судить переживающего утрату человека? Разве его дело разглядывать, как выглядит настоящее горе?   
Свинья он, свинья.   
Слава богу, молодой человек быстро пришел в себя, надел толстые очки, кое-как скрадывавшие красноту его глаз, и представился:  
\- Я Кюхен, секретарь господина Ли. Пойдемте, я провожу вас к нему, сможете попрощаться.   
Прощаться с Ли Донхэ, которого он никогда в глаза не видел, Хёкдже не очень-то и хотелось, но не мог же он оскорбить Кюхена еще и тем, что сбежал бы от него?   
Покорный взявшему его под ручку Кюхену, Хёкдже поплелся к алтарю в центре, на котором, почти незаметный в окружении цветов, стоял белый, будто празничной глазурью покрытый гроб.   
\- Вот, наш славный, любимый Донхэ, - сказал Кюхен, подводя отчего-то зажмурившегося Хёкдже ближе.   
Хёкдже заставил себя открыть глаза, и то, что он увидел, его поразило. Мало того, что этот Ли Донхэ оказался не стариком, каким он себе его все это время представлял, а молодым, очень молодым человеком, так он еще и был красивым, как ангел: недлинные, но густые ресницы чернильной щеткой на закрытых глазах, удивительные высокие скулы, аристократичная линия челюсти... Умиротворенное выражение застыло на лице покойного, и даже посмертная бледность не осквернила его щек, так что казалось, что этот Донхэ просто спит и вот-вот должен проснуться, стряхнуть с себя мертвые цветы...  
Красота усопшего заставила что-то в сердце Хёкдже болезненно шевельнуться, так что он до краев заполнился духом утраты, когда Кюхен, до этого искоса внимательно его разглядывавший, шагнул вперед, прикоснувшись к руке покойника:  
\- До двадцати семи не дожил, скорбный наш.   
Хёкдже испытал острое и непонятное желание заплакать, когда Кюхен, как положено, попытался сложить руки покойника на груди, но конечности, видимо, уже закоченели, так что рука Донхэ выскользнула обратно и выпрямилась вдоль тела.   
Потрясенный несправедливостью смерти, забирающей внезапно вдруг таких молодых и красивых, Хёкдже не видел, как Кюхен мстительно ткнул пальцем покойнику под ребра.   
Хёкдже все так же продолжал стоять и тупо пялиться на неподвижное лицо усопшего, когда один из муравьев отвлек Кюхена, и тот согласно закивал, отдавая распоряжения:  
\- Да, можно начинать.   
По скорбному усыпанному цветами залу поплыла тихая музыка, свет стал глухим, девицы-статуи взяли в руки по свече и принялись тихо покачиваться, так что Хёкдже снова полоснуло чувством утраты: казалось, что сам он умер и попал в лес, населенный нимфами, став одним из этих огоньков. Что вот-вот эти нимфы возьмут его за руку и проводят в вечный приют...  
Смущало, в общем, только одно: заигравшая музыка была стопроцентной попсой.   
Хёкдже снова мысленно отчитал себя за то, что имеет наглость судить вкус покойного, и, бросив последний взгляд на удивительно красивого, но, к сожалению, почившего Ли Донхэ, поспешил за Кюхеном, чтобы задать ему последний интересующий его вопрос.   
\- А как он... От чего он умер?   
Кюхен под взглядом пораженного Хёкдже вытянувший из кармана пачку сигарет, открыл окно и закурил прямо в него, сладко затянувшись.   
\- Вообще, тут были варианты, - непонятно для Хёкдже заговорил Кюхен. - Я ему говорил, что автомобильная авария подошла бы лучше. Сам посуди, - Кюхен зажатой в пальцах сигаретой взмахнул в воздухе, - чисто, благородно, все сочувствуют. Но ему хотелось болезнь, непременно неизлечимую. А где в наше время неизлечимые найдешь?   
\- Что? - тупо переспросил Хёкдже.   
Неужели и Кюхен, вслед за остальными, помешался от горя? Что теперь Хёкдже делать с этим сумасшедшим домом?   
\- Ничто, - грубо передразнил Кюхен, нервно сбрасывая пепел за окно. - Уволюсь к едрени-фени, задолбал уже со своими бзиками, шизофреник.  
\- Кто шизофреник? - решил уточнить Хёкдже.   
Внезапно тихая попсовая плывущая по залу мелодия оборвалась, и вместо нее заиграл какой-то хлесткий хип-хоп, к тому же еще и прибавивший децибелов.   
Кто-то за спиной Хёкдже громко несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши и звонким и решительным голосом сказал:   
\- Нет-нет-нет, стоп! Это что еще за ерунда? Вы издеваетесь?   
Хёкдже оглянулся: покойный Ли Донхэ поднимался из гроба, брезгливо отряхивая приставший к рубашке цветочный мусор, и продолжал ругаться:  
\- Кто, вашу мать, составил этот плейлист? Разве я вам это давал?   
У Хёкдже поплыло в глазах, его замутило, и он повернулся обратно к Кюхену, воображая, что, как и положено, раз уж он оказался в кошмаре с оживающими мертвецами, секретарь воскресшего сейчас обернется тоже какой-нибудь нечистью и вцепится ему в глотку.   
Но Кюхен только вытянул вперед руку с дымящей сигаретой, указывая на гроб, и пояснил:  
\- Вот он шизофреник.   
Хёкдже, предварив падение жалобным стоном, рухнул на пол в обморок.


	3. Купи человека

\- Смотри, паскуда, до чего человека довел, - услышал Хёкдже голос ласковый, но ни капельки не осуждающий.   
И это бы Хёкдже еще пережил, но второй голос, тот самый голос из гроба, отмахнувшийся от упрека:  
\- Подумаешь, какие все нервные стали. Как конфетная барышня, чуть что, сразу в обморок, - больнейшим образом пнул его самолюбие, и в Хёкдже сатана воззвал к отмщению.   
Впрочем, как бы громко ни выл сатана, сил, чтобы встать и собственными руками уложить красавчика-шутника в так любимый им гроб, в ватных ногах Хёкдже пока не имелось, и от нечего делать он решил извлечь всю возможную выгоду из ситуации - продолжал лежать (тем более, что лежал он явно не на полу - кто-то из обормотов, видимо, все-таки возымел совесть поднять его, бессознательного, на диван) с закрытыми глазами и подслушивать.   
\- Я бы тоже кирпичик в штаны отложил, если бы при мне кто-то из гроба восстал, - задумчиво продолжил первый голос, принадлежавший секретарю Кюхену.   
\- Я тебя умоляю, не надо лекций, - снова заершился второй голос. - В гробу, между прочим, было на редкость уютно лежать...  
Кюхен бросил беглый взгляд все еще красных слезящихся глаз на диван, на их шаткого и нестабильного нервной системой гостя, где, как ему показалось, что-то злобно рыкнуло...  
\- Я почти заснул, - продолжил невозмутимый Донхэ, - но вот то, что потом заиграло... Клянусь, эта какофония и мертвого бы подняла... Ой, а что это? Это ты у него нашел?   
Хёкдже услышал, как что-то зазвенело, заклацало - и был вынужден приоткрыть один глаз: Донхэ, в своей белой рубашке очень в тему смахивающий на привидение, стоял к нему боком и с детским любопытством рассматривал дары немых - брелок, корову, яблоко...  
\- И что, это все, что они ему дали? - в конце концов уныло протянул Донхэ. - Ведь ясно же было приказано - "Отдать самое дорогое, что есть, первому встречному". Ну вот опять, Кюхе-е-е-ен, ну почему-у-у-у...  
У Хёкдже задергался единственный открытый глаз, когда он наблюдал это: как циничный и, как ему за эти пять минут успело показаться, такой же сердечный, как придорожный камень, хозяин дома Ли Донхэ вдруг ссопливился до канючащего ребенка, упал в кресло и стал бить кулаком по столу, причитая:  
\- Ну почему они все портят? Почему они говорят, что любят меня, но не способны даже выполнить мою последнюю просьбу как надо? Что вот это такое? - Донхэ толкнул что-то по столу по направлению к секретарю и получил логичный ответ, на которые горазд был Кюхен:  
\- Как что? Корова... О, ты не поверишь, у нее соль из-под хвоста сыплется...  
Удивительно чудо конструкции солонки - соль из-под хвоста - видимо, только сильнее расстроило безутешного Донхэ: он захныкал еще громче и жалобы стали более философскими:  
\- Зачем жить? Даже умереть красиво не дают? Олухи кругом, у одних олухов самое ценное - солонка, у других олухов никакого вкуса к музыке, третьи олухи при виде гроба в обморок валятся...  
Тут Хёкдже от негодования забыл про свой открытый глаз - и опомнился только тогда, когда обнаружил, что они с Донхэ смотрят ровнехонько друг на друга, по одной линии.   
\- Очухался, - скорее констатировал, чем спросил Донхэ. Потом вытер глаза рукавом рубашки и уточнил: - Ты кто вообще, как тут оказался?  
Хёкдже хотел соврать, сказать, что заблудился, и, как только ему предоставят благостную возможность слинять из этого сумасшедшего дома, он в церкви перед свечкой поклянется никогда больше к нему не приближаться, но, видимо, в этом месте в обычае было все решать за других - сиротливый листочек из его синей папки, которую Кюхен почему-то держал на коленях, плавно выскользнул на пол, и секретарь пояснил, кивнув на Хёкдже:  
\- А это распорядитель твоих похорон. Сам позавчера заказывал.   
Донхэ отчего-то вмиг преобразился: соскочил с кресла, бухнулся перед Хёкдже на колени и затряс его руку:  
\- Какое счастье! Ведь вы же профессионал? Ведь вы же все сделаете, как надо? Никакой этой вот пошлости, я хочу, чтобы все тихо плакали, чтобы все чинно-благородно, печально и возвышенно, но в меру?.. Я тут подумал, может, заставить их не самое ценное встречным дарить, а, скажем, одежду там или прядь волос?  
Хёкдже под направленным на него щенячьим и полным шизофренического восторга взглядом хозяина дома попятился на своем диване, завозил ногами - тапочек черного меха сиротливо соскользнул на пол - и уперся в спинку, намекнувшую ему, что бежать больше некуда.   
\- Че мелочишься? - подал голос Кюхен. - Давай уж лучше сразу им прикажи твое имя на руках вырезать, как безутешные влюбленные делают, или... Или не знаю, но крови больше надо, так трагичнее.   
Хёкдже поднял испуганные глаза на секретаря и, встретившись со взглядом еврея, продавшего вчера свою матушку, понял, что ему крышка: Кюхен нашел способ избавить себя от необходимости иметь дела с причудами хозяина-шизофреника.   
Для жертвы, официально занявшей эту должность, он не погнушается даже нагнуться и поднять тапок, чтобы водрузить его обратно на ногу многострадального в перспективе Ли Хёкдже, профессионального распорядителя похорон из модной конторы "Артс-мортис-лимитед" . 

 

%

 

Хёкдже было чудовищно скверно и стыдно, когда ассистент спросил его, какую машину он бы хотел - представительского класса или спортивную - и Хёкдже, поскольку варианта "самую дешевую" ему даже не предложили, кивнул:  
\- Представительского.   
Впрочем, нет, к чему тут говорить про стыд, менее грешным будет просто рассказать, как все было.   
Когда жизненные соки вернулись в его ослабевшее от жутких бредней обитателей пряничного домика тело и он вскочил с дивана, принявшись торопливо рассказывать им о том, что в "Артс-мортис" он обретается первый день, абсолютно ничего не умеет и клянется, что этот день будет его последним там, Кюхен только задумчиво жевал сигарету.   
Когда он заявил, что намерен сию же секунду покинуть их, чтобы никогда не возвращаться, сигарета Кюхена переместилась из левой половины рта в правую, и секретарь спросил:   
\- А как ты сюда добрался? В смысле, на чем?   
\- На-на автобусе, - прозаикался Хёкдже, отчего-то сразу вдруг вспомнив про перламутровую пуговицу.   
Не должен, не должен он был ее стыдиться, и прикрывать снова был не должен - тогда бы Кюхен и не заметил. А так только обозрел потертый пиджак Хёкдже, хмыкнул, кивнул Донхэ:  
\- Наш любезный хозяин сейчас выпишет тебе чек на накладные расходы. Потратишь на аренду машины или оденешься - никто даже спрашивать не станет, если мы останемя довольны работой. Правда, Донхэ?   
\- М-м-м... - промычал Донхэ, оставляя на клочке бумаги свой кривой-размашистый афтограф.   
Хёкдже продался за нули, от которых затошнило и зарябило в глазах, и бонусом проглотил взгляд Кюхена, когда забирал чек у него из рук - таким никогда не смотрят бедные.   
Бедные покупают молочко и хлебушек, а не чужие принципы.   
\- Может быть, посидим на кухне, там и обсудим? - заискрился улыбкой Кюхен. - А то тут везде цветы эти, гроб... Кстати, - Кюхен дернул хозяина за рукав, - гроб уже можно выносить или еще полежишь?   
Донхэ фыркнул что-то, махнул рукой и потащил Хёкдже, у которого сложенный пополам чек жег внутренний карман пиджака, вслед за собой обратно по коридорам к кухне.   
\- Выноси, - услышал Хёкдже голос Кюхена где-то позади. - Все расходимся, ребята, поживее. Чтоб через час ни вас, ни цветов этих тут не было...  
Хёкдже подогнали шедевр европейского автопрома, вручили ключи и улыбашка-ассистент чуть ли не на руках усадил его внутрь, помахав на прощанье, только ни эргономичное сиденье под задницей, ни ласковая кожа руля почему-то не разогнали тучи в голове Хёкдже - он вспомнил, как в солнечной кухне та самая бабулька-кухарка разлила по чашкам жасминовый чай, и он, донельзя смущенный полез в свою синюю папку:  
\- Прежде всего надо заполнить анкеты.   
Донхэ напротив него разлегся на столе, подперев щеку кулаком, и смотрел на него, как на игрушку, щурился на солнце и невпопад кивал.   
\- Вопросы такие... - разумеется, Хёкдже никакого представления не имел о том, какие там вопросы - Кюхен тихо вошел в кухню, поставил солонку-корову на место и уселся на подоконник со своими сигаретами.   
\- Вопросы такие, - снова повторил Хёкдже, вытаскивая первый листок и вглядываясь в пункт номер один. Он может ненавидеть себя за то, как сухо прозвучал его голос, когда он спросил: - Планируемая дата смерти? - но, честно говоря, в школе не было предмета, на котором рассказывали бы, с какой интонацией надо осведомляться у человека, когда он намерен умереть.   
\- Ну, скажем... - Донхэ, не переставая щуриться, сербнул жасминовым чаем и предложил: - через месяц? Месяца мне хватит.   
Хёкдже кивнул и вписал в графу дату - мог бы собой гордиться, между прочим, потому что бабулька-кухарка после этих слов засипела, закланялась и рванула из кухни...  
В дверях, правда, столкнулась с черными муравьями, которые как раз тащили по коридору белый глазированный гроб на выход, закрестилась, запятилась - и побежала дальше.   
Хёкдже усмехнулся про себя, когда понял, что кто-то сигналит именно ему, потому что он загораживает выезд, завел машину и медленно вырулил за ворота.


	4. Ты перехочешь

Солнечный свет из растворенных полосок жалюзи нагревал Итуку правую ягодицу тем сильнее, что ее прикрывала толстая черная брючная ткань.   
То ли это тепло так разморило Итука, то ли горячий чай, который он пил, отдававший синтетическим малиновым ароматом на всю приемную, но старший распорядитель чувствовал особенную уютность раннеосеннего утра и необычную, одухотворяющую нежность, требовавшую выхода.   
Итук почесал носком правого ботинка левую ногу, потом почесал кончик носа, разопревший от малинового тепла чашки, в которую он этим носом практически уткнулся, а еще потом, почти уверенный, что делает это незаметно, вдохнул запах тоже нагретых солнцем, черных коротких волос с затылка Шивона, сидящего в своем секретарском кресле.   
На это кресло Итук, стоя позади Шивона задницей к оконному солнцу, опирался локтями, и малиновая чашка горячего чая опасно нависала над покрытым безукоризненно белой тканью дорогой рубашки плечом секретаря.   
Шивон покосился на него сбоку… Таким взглядом, мол, если ты выльешь на меня свой чай, то вон там лежит свеженький номер Менс Хелф, я скатаю его в трубочку и поколочу им тебя.   
Шивон покосился, но так ничего и не сказал, зато Итук на мгновение радостно сверкнул глазами и, перехватив чашку в другую руку, прижал мышку под ладонью Шивона и щелкнул «Назад» в браузере.   
\- Вот, этот ничего так… - с восторгом уставившись на двухэтажный коттедж, окруженный открытой террасой по периметру и бассейном перед.   
Браузер заковыристую болгарскую мову переводил через задницу, но даже когда Шивон отказался от перевода, прочтение названия все равно далось ему с трудом.   
\- Бур… Бургас, Горица, - пробормотал Шивон. – Тхрии бедрум хауз фор сейл… Зачем три спальни-то? – довольно разумно, но больше из жадности, как показалось Итуку, заметил секретарь, взглянув на шестизначный ценник с евродолларами. – Двух бы хватило.   
Итук был уверен, что спален хватит ровно одной, но всегда есть какие-то другие «но», которые раздражают Шивона даже больше, чем перерасход его тщательно спланированных расходов.   
\- А вдруг босс нагрянет? – пожал плечами Итук. – Да не дай бог с Хангеном… А он ведь нагрянет, ты знаешь. А что будет, если им предложить одну спальню на двоих…  
Шивон сморщился и глотнул такого же малинового, как у приятеля, чая – нет, дело не в безгрешной гейской репутации Хичоля, просто легче принимать в гости британскую королеву: ей тоже нужна отдельная спальня с ванной и видом на море, но почтенная Элизабет хотя бы не станет визжать как истеричка, если намекнуть ей, что придется делить туалет с кем-то…  
Секретарь «Артс-мортис-лимитед» подавился малиновым кипятком, когда поток его мыслей прервался деликатным «Кхм» от двери, и все то время из десяти секунд, что Хёкдже шествовал от входа к креслу, силился по его лицу угадать, не подумал ли он, не дай бог, свои оскорбительные насчет царствующих особ мысли вслух.   
Не то чтобы Шивон не выражал свое мнение всегда громко, но начальные представления о субординации прочно впитались в него ударами линейки по пальцам в воскресной школе.   
В смысле: он-то может думать все что хочет, а вот Хёкдже об этом знать вообще не обязательно.   
Шивон быстренько свернул вкладку “Black sea real estate” в окне браузера и вперил взгляд в новичка, который выглядел… вот как-то не так, как в прошлый раз.   
Хёкдже действительно только мельком про себя грустно посмеялся тому, что опять нечаянно подслушал что-то ему не предназначавшееся из беседы странной парочки: «если им предложить одну спальню на двоих», но даже решил об этом не задумываться, потому что глубоко и прочно думал о другом.   
Машинально затягивая на худой шее узел жесткого галстука, который и был тем, что «как-то как не в прошлый раз» заметил Шивон.   
\- Что случилось? – ласково протянул Итук, протягивая сочувственно еще и чашку чая, такого же малинового, как свой, печальному больше осеннего дня Ли Хёкдже. – Проблемы?   
Хёкдже помотал головой, потом еще раз, только уже в утвердительном тоне. И со вздохом добавил:   
\- Я туда больше не хочу.   
Шивон фыркнул:  
\- Детский сад тебе, что ли? – впрочем, чуть помолчав, он добавил: - Возьми тогда откажись, и катись куда знаешь…  
Итук взглянул на секретаря с осуждением, но и на Хёкдже смотрел тоже уже без сострадания, которое было в самом начале, потому что…   
\- Не-нет, - тихо отказался Хёкдже, снова пытаясь задушиться галстуком и отпить немножко чая. – Я теперь не могу.   
\- Яснее ясного, - заверил Шивон полушепотом, переглянувшись с Итуком. На первый взгляд, все действительно было проще некуда: Хёкдже продался, и его дорогая одежда, в которой ему по первости осознания себя купленным, неуютно, об этом криком кричит.   
На второй взгляд, Хёкдже нервничал вовсе не из-за этого. Не только из-за этого.   
Странный пряничный домик сегодня приснился ему в кошмаре, какие бывают только по болезни: спишь, и кажется тебе, что ты тонешь, что медленно идешь на дно, и никаких сил не остается уже, чтобы попытаться выплыть.   
Вот только Хёкдже казалось, что он тонет в безумии, тягучем и безнадежном, потому что что-то не так работает в голове этого странного-престранного Ли Донхэ…  
\- Ли Донхэ? – переспросил Итук. То ли Хёкдже в тумане своего потока сознания выдохнул чужое имя, то ли Итук все-таки помнил, что было в синей папке, которую он впихнул в руки Хёкдже три дня назад. – Какой он?   
\- Красивый… - произнес Хёкдже, глядя на костяшки пальцев, которые обнимали белую кружку с малиновым чаем.   
«Красивый, грустный и одинокий» - надо было так сказать, тогда Итук, может быть, понял бы, почему на самом деле Хёкдже не по себе (а не только эти деньги), но зачем-то бедный Хёкдже стал считать, что узнанное им про хозяина пряничного домика, его болезненная тоскливость, нездоровое веселье и непонятость – это все вроде как на исповеди…   
Хёкдже не должен об этом говорить.   
\- Мда, - произнес Шивон, когда, громко отстучав пальцами по клавиатуре, Итук вбил в поисковик имя…  
И оно обрело себе образ на экране его монитора – с карими глазами брошенного щенка, который напрасно мечтает о хозяине и что его заберут домой.   
Даже когда хозяин этих зверюшечных глаз улыбался, мечта об украденном доме пряталась где-то в глубине его взгляда, в общем-то нетронутая и не напрашивающаяся на жалость, но ощутимая, как безмолвный упрек.   
Итуку показалось, что этот Донхэ ему нравится, а Хёкдже он снова сочувствует как человек, у которого из насущных забот – купить коттедж с одной спальней на берегу Средиземного или Черного моря…  
\- О ля-ля!  
Взглянув на источник этого сомнительного восклицания, Итук досадливо сморщился – кто бы мог подумать, что в пятнадцать минут десятого утра Хичоль окажется уже на работе.  
«С него же станется, - как будто отвечал ему понимающий нервничающий взгляд Шивона, - подслушать, о чем мы тут говорили… А потом предъявит».   
Может быть, ведущий специалист по посмертному эррейнджменту и секретарь зря пузырились пузырями страха – Хичоль низко и близоруко, потеснив Итука, нагнулся к монитору, на котором все также чуточку печально улыбался господин Ли, и вынес вердикт человека, сведущего в красоте больше других.   
\- Какая прелесть, - сказал Хичоль довольно, и Итуку показалось, что Хёкдже в своем кресле из угла вспыхнул негодованием. – Даже жалко, что я уже гей.   
Что там на самом деле с хичолевскими нравами, знал, возможно, один Ханген, но президент «Артс-мортис» постоянно выглядел как «я бы вдул», когда видел симпатичные лица любого пола и человеческой расы. Даже раза в три превышавшие комплекцией сложение самого не особо-то раздутого мышцами Хичоля, что давало повод подозревать в нем не моральный упадок, а, скорее, врожденную кобелистость.   
Тем не менее, спасая распираемый непонятным негодованием пузырь из угла в кресле, Итук серьезно одернул босса, заметив:   
\- Это клиент.   
Что, безусловно, следовало перевести как: этот парень собрался на тот свет.   
Дураком Хичоль вообще не был ни капельки, когда ему этого не хотелось, поэтому он пожал плечами, ответив:   
\- Ну и что? Сегодня он хочет, завтра передумает… - и, вылив остатки заварки Итука себе в чашку, почему-то жутко обиженным голосом добавил: - Я вот тоже вчера умереть хотел, и ничего…  
И за сим исчез за своей президентской дверью, как всегда посеяв по своем уходе немного смятения и предубеждение против Хангена, который в чем-то ему, видимо, не очень нужном, но сильно хотевшемся, отказал.   
На лице Хёкдже раздраженное выражение сменилось деятельно-сосредоточенным, он торопливо выковырялся из кресла, установил пустую чашку на кофейный столик и уведомил:  
\- Пойду…  
«Иди-иди», - безмолвно кивнул Итук, заметив тяжелый брелок ключей от машины, который сосредоточенный Хёкдже машинально достал из кармана брюк и стиснул в кулаке.   
\- А? – спросил Шивон.   
Занятый пересчитыванием евродолларов в корейские воны, он ушел в себя, и ему показалось, что Итук обратился к нему. 

 

Хёкдже аккуратно пристроил свой Тигуан рядом с белоснежной ауди, скромно поблескивавшей благородными олимпийскими кольцами бампера на парковке внутреннего двора пряничного домика и, так и не отделавшийся от привычки нервно дергать себя за полы пиджака (теперь уже абсолютно нового и «с иголочки»), занес кулак, чтобы постучать в дверь…  
А дверь, напугав его, отворилась раньше.   
Толстолысенький дворецкий теперь не слезился глазами, не всхлипывал и не пытался походить на умственно отсталого, но все же…  
\- Вилькомен, - услышал Хёкдже. – Ком херайн, биттэ.   
\- Шён, - просипел Хёкдже, когда-то заслушавший пару-тройку треков немецкого хипхопового бита. – Данке.   
\- Хэрр Ли ватэт… - дворецкий шлепнул уже знакомые пушистые тапки Хёкдже под ноги, величественно махнул рукой куда-то вглубь дома… и удалился.   
Хэрр Ли, который Хёкдже, испытал чувство дежавю и в порыве почесать застывшую мысль почесал затылок.   
Надо было найти хотя бы Кюхена, но где он обретался без черных спешащих муравьев сказать было сложно.   
\- Монинг, сэ-э-р, - сказал читавший возле лестницы газету упитанный средних лет господин, сопроводив приветствие ласковой улыбкой. – Ват а найс веза, донт ю финк?   
Посматривая на господина, Хёкдже покивал, скрыв этим свое незнание английского, но все же…   
Кто это разрешил в этом доме измываться над посетителями?   
Хёкдже снова трудно переживал чувство «у меня что-то с головой», когда, следуя известному уже маршруту (а других он и не знал – беседовали позавчера они с господином Ли именно здесь), завернул в кухню.   
Кюхен сидел за столом, замешивая ураганчик в чайной чашечке.   
\- Азукар? – спросила у него не переносившая белых глазированных гробов кухарка.   
\- Пор фавор, - грустно отозвался Кюхен, принимая сахарницу.   
\- А, вот где ты… Вы, - исправился Хёкдже, стараясь уяснить себе: дворецкий узкоглазый, водитель ускоглазый, кухарка, прости господи, вылитая кореянка, лицо сердечком…  
Почему???  
Кюхён махнул рукой, то ли приглашая сесть, то ли опустить формальности и обращаться на «ты», и Хёкдже скромно пристроил зад на соседнем стуле, едва удерживая так и срывавшийся с языка вопрос.   
\- Алго маис? – спросила кухарка у секретаря, и он помотал головой в ответ:  
\- Нэу, обригаду.   
Когда пожилая совершенно точно урожденная кореянка покинула наполненную утренним светом кухню, никакие приличия Хёкдже уже не мешали вытянуть шею к Кюхену, и, разыскивая в его сонных глазах доказательство какого-то дурацкого обмана, потребовать удовлетворить любопытство.   
\- Кореянка?   
\- Как и ты, - пожал плечами Кюхен, отпивая кипяточка, - как я, как все мы.   
\- Но почему португальский?! – с нотками истерики уточнил Хёкдже.   
\- А почему нет? – флегматично парировал Кюхен. – Вот Ульрих, это дворецкий, - пояснил Кюхен, указывая куда-то вдаль и за стену, - специалист по древнегерманскому, Абрах… - чужое имя Кюхен осилил не сразу, - Абрахамм преподавал Шелли в Сеульском национальном, а Паула знакома с Коэльо.   
Как тошнота, приступ осознания себя сумасшедшим снова подкатил к горлу Хёкдже, ему стало трудно дышать, и он начал тянуть себя за галстук.   
А Кюхен посмотрел на него с сомнением и мягко пожурил:   
\- А ты чего в костюме-то? У нас по четвергам блейзеры.   
\- Хёкдже даже побледнел, но совсем не из-за потому, что вдруг заметил, что секретарь господина Ли, действительно, одет не в костюм, как он его видел в прошлую встречу, а в джинсы с вязаной водолазкой.   
Хёкдже просто было слишком – как если бы кто-то пил водку, потом сразу виски, текилу и джин.   
\- Но… но зачем? – пробормотал он.   
Кюхен снова лениво пожал плечами:   
\- «Зачем» - это не слово Донхэ.   
\- Действительно, - прошептал Хёкдже. – А…  
\- А еще у нас Дафна грядки полет, - перебил Кюхен. – Парлебу франсе?   
Франсе Хёкдже тоже не парлебу нисколечки, но почему-то вдруг в его голове все перевернулось: чужая тупость больше не раздражала, больше не казалось ему, что над ним издеваются и водят за нос… Просто захотелось снова увидеть Донхэ, понаблюдать за ним и как-нибудь узнать – зачем этот взрослый человек ведет себя как ребенок.   
Что такое фрустрированное компенсирует в нем португальский?   
Хёкдже помотал головой, когда испугался, что стал думать словами совсем не из своего словаря – любопытство любопытством, а корчить из себя психолога он не собирался, тем более Кюхен уже прикончил свой чай, поставил грязную кружку в раковину, развернулся к двери и глядел на него так, мол, чего сидишь, пошли.  
Спохватившись, Хёкдже заторопился следом. 

 

\- Донхэ? – позвал Кюхен, постучав в дверь комнаты на втором этаже.   
Хёкдже в мохнатых тапках мялся рядом, прижимая подмышкой все ту же синюю папку.   
\- М-м-м… - отчетливо промычала дверь в ответ .  
\- А к тебе распорядитель твоих похоро-о-он, - глумливо растянув гласную, Кюхен открыл дверь и в спину толкнул Хёкдже вперед, проходить.   
Ну, Хёкдже и прошел.   
Донхэ стоял лицом к окну, к свету, и от этого света, казалось, чем-то нежным мерцающую, как от ангела, его спину (прикрытую бежевым вязаным пуловером по четверговому расписанию) Хёкдже разглядывал, пока господин Ли не соблаговолил ответить.   
\- Ну и пфекфафна.   
Хёкдже даже удивиться не успел, когда Донхэ повернулся к ним и любезно улыбнулся гостю.   
Ну, насколько любезно можно улыбаться, если у тебя во рту ствол револьвера.


	5. Инженю

Так вот, Хёкдже даже челюсть потер, потому как ему показалось, что там что-то защемило, когда нижняя устремилась в направлении ковра.   
Такого, с цветочным рисунком, мягкого и бесшумного, как положено быть ковру в богатом доме.   
Как у Щелкунчика, что ли…  
Револьвер умещался во рту господина Ли прямо по барабан, и такие навыки заглатывания, конечно, могли бы спровоцировать желание более чем неприлично пошутить, но…  
Видимо, из двоих вошедших опешил Хёкдже один, секретарь Кюхен только брезгливо сморщился и тронул Донхэ за плечо:  
\- Милый, - сказал точь-в-точь как нянька, - ну что ж ты грязь-то всякую в рот… А ну как живот заболит?  
Видимо, в неординарной голове господина Ли ординарной мысли о микробах места не нашлось, потому как он выглядел как будто спохватился…  
Со звуком, чем-то отдаленно похожим на рвотный позыв, поблескивающий от слюны револьвер был вытащен изо рта и…   
Куда его, обслюнявленный, девать?   
Растерянность Донхэ можно было понять, как и всегда по-джентльменски собранного Кюхена: он вытащил из кармана и протянул хозяину белый носовой платок, которым Донхэ протер ствол.   
Масло, смазка или что-то еще такое оставили на белой ткани грязные пятна, и, глядя на них, но вообще без интереса, Кюхен заметил:  
\- И потом… Если ты себе башку продырявишь – то здравствуй закрытый гроб! А ты вроде откры…  
\- Точно, - буркнул Донхэ, выбрасывая выпачканный платок в мусорную корзину, под туалетный столик.   
Казалось, что-то его расстроило, но что – этого Хёкдже назвать не мог, потому что… Сам боженька бы не угадал, а он здесь всего третий день, с этими тараканами.   
Может быть, Донхэ огорчило, что Кюхен ему уже второй раз ткнул в его промах. Или вообще, как это бывает: ты планируешь-планируешь, а потом оказывается, что одна важнейшая деталь забыта, и все планы – псу под хвост.   
Так или иначе, Хёкдже почувствовал себя лишним, безголосым предметом интерьера… или что-то сильно схожее с его собственной значимостью можно было пронаблюдать в носовом платке, который упокоился на дне мусорной корзинки: красивый и странный хозяин смазал на него свои слюни, и этого более чем достаточно.  
\- …тый хотел, - закончил некрасиво перебитый Кюхен. Хёкдже показалось, что на секунду его глаза сузились то ли обиженно, то ли просто зло, но уже ожидаемо он услышал, как Кюхен кивнул на него, запятившись к двери: - У господина Ли к тебе вопросы. Не задерживай его, у тебя еще дела сегодня.   
Кюхен ведь прямо сказал, что его это за-дол-ба-ло, а Хёкдже согласился потакать любым странностям Донхэ… заплатно, разумеется.   
Хёкдже глубоко вздохнул и начал, припоминая памятку Итука, с одного из важнейших:  
\- Список… Мне нужен список гостей, - вопросов, которые должны быть решены задолго и загодя, неважно, собираетесь ли вы похоронить себя через три недели или три года.   
Донхэ, стоящий у окна и все еще разглядывающий револьвер в своей правой руке, удивленно поднял на него глаза.   
Он привык к голосу своего секретаря, который чаще всего бывал ехидным, иногда глумливым и совсем уж редко серьезным, а вот такой, как у Хёкдже, он слышал редко.   
Вообще, голос-то самый обычный, конечно, больше низкий, чем высокий. Но почему-то прерывается и хрипит, будто Хёкдже ужасно нервничает.   
А еще что-то в нем промелькнуло такое ласковое, будто Донхэ жутко больной и вообще ему не двадцать восемь, а просто восемь. 

 

Хрена… КАКОГО ХРЕНА?   
Хёкдже, было дело, по молодости дрался. Даже не так: он был пиздец какая звезда уличных погромов, и про него (кто с гордостью, кто со страхом) говорили, что он «ебанутый психопат».   
Так какого хуя, простите, хрена, эти два богатых урода отсылают его друг к другу, а он бегает, как сраная моль, послушный и снова заблудившийся в этом убогом пряничном домике?   
Хёкдже был зол как стотысяччертей: нет, он даже не испачканный машинным маслом кружевной носовик, он так… смятая в комок бумажка, которую можно отсандалить в стену носком ботинка.   
Донхэ – простите великодушно – мистер Ли, хозяин, господин Япридурок, поджав губы, одним предложением ответил ему, что все списки всех гостей, которые когда-либо существовали или могли существовать, находятся у шута-Кюхена…  
И чем отвлекать Донхэ – простите, господина Ли – Хёкдже мог бы просто попросить их у Кюхена.   
Ха…   
Как же сильно Хёкдже зол.   
\- Список у Кюхена, - вот что на самом деле сказал Донхэ.   
Сказал с каменным лицом, развернулся – и вышел.   
Хёкдже добрел до кухни – а что еще было делать? Где искать его, этого тризлоебучего секретаря, без посторонней помощи?   
Кухарка была там – улыбнулась ему, как родному, но злой Хёкдже не оценил.   
Тихо выругался (забыл, наверно, что она так-то «как он сам, как все мы»), полез искать мобильник: переводчик корейского на португальский…  
Онлайн, мать твою… Нет, не перезагрузить, перевести.   
\- Кюхен в бассейне, если ты его ищешь, - вдруг заговорила кухарка на прекрасном, чистом, а, главное, родном Хёкдже корейском. – Сеньор, - она усмехнулась и само это слово произнесла с акцентом, будто по-португальски – уж «сеньора»-то Хёкдже должен был угадать, - Ли по четвергам занят до обеда, извините его…   
«Извините его», - лицо Хёкдже просто перекрутило от титанического усилия не выругаться в ответ.   
Неужели так заметно по нему, что он взбешен? И, главное, кто это сделал – тоже понятно?  
\- Когда хозяин освободится, будем обедать, - с той же неумолимой ласковостью продолжила кухарка… Паула, точно – Хёкдже вспомнил, когда стало неловко стоять такому вразнахрен взвинченному перед женщиной, которая, видно было, хотела ему помочь… Единственная в этом месте. – Я накрою на четверых, если доктор останется тоже.   
Доктор? Что? Какой еще?..  
«Какая мне нахер разница», - зло подумал Хёкдже, хотя отчего-то внутри стало снова пусто и виновато.   
И, вроде, даже злость потухла, как будто ее не было.   
\- А бассейн где? – выпалил Хёкдже, находясь в странном смятении чувств.   
\- Направо и вниз, в подвал, - сказала Паула.   
«Паула, ладно, - думал Хёкдже, спускаясь куда велено, по лестнице вниз. – Тупо, конечно, но привыкнуть можно».   
Света на лестнице не было, а где его включить Хёкдже не нашел, так что пришлось вести пальцами по стене, когда лестница нырнула под первый этаж.   
Паула, к которой привыкнуть оказалось вообще гораздо легче, чем Хёкдже сначала думал, стояла у кухонного косяка и смотрела зачем-то ему в спину.   
Наверно, хотела еще как-нибудь намекнуть ему, что на таких, как Донхэ, не сердятся, о них только говорят… вот как она, ласково, как про детей.   
Хорошо, Хёкдже и сам уже больше не сердился… Не сердился на себя за то, что рассердился на Донхэ.   
Ведь на самом деле все было как…

 

Тело Кюхена плавало на поверхности воды, распластав бледные руки и ноги, и только синие плавательные трусы надувались пузырем, как оно обычно бывает…  
И неважно, насколько крутым ты пытаешься казаться.   
Хёкдже уже так просто было не обдурить – черта с два, утопленники всплывают только дня через три, от газов…  
Раз Кюхен его игнорировал (а, может, и правда не слышал, что кто-то вошел), Хёкдже принялся оглядываться – странностей в пряничном домике полно, и бассейн не исключение: как на каком-нибудь комик-коне, стены зала покрывали граффити с изображением всех марвелловских персонажей. Хёкдже опознал Халка, железного человека, супермэна и женщину-кошку.   
На полу между двумя белыми шезлонгами – щит Капитана Америки.   
Но самый кул не в картинках: у входа, друг напротив друга, размером в человеческий рост, стояли Мегатрон и Оптимус Прайм и глядели на Хёкдже светящимися диодами глаз.   
Присмотревшись, Хёкдже сообразил, что это не просто игрушки – Оптимус был автоматом со снеками, Мегатрон выдавал напитки.   
Усмехнувшись, Хёкдже зачем-то пнул по врагу всех добрых и честных людей во вселенной…  
Мать говорила, что Хёкдже у нее вышел чертовски везучим, просто до ужаса: потеряв ключи или кредитку, она даже не пыталась их искать – вот вернется сын, сядет куда-нибудь своей счастливой жопой, а под ней как раз ее пропажа.   
Когда усмехающийся Хёкдже долбанул Мегатрону по ноге, из его железного недра почему-то вылетела кем-то забытая (каким-то неудачником, небось, который не как Хёкдже) алюминиевая бутылка фанты и со страшным грохотом покатилась по мраморному цветному полу.   
Синие трусы Кюхена как-то некрасиво ушли под воду, а сам он, когда печальный Хёкдже догнал катящуюся банку уже у самого борта бассейна и спас ее от падения в воду, горячо отплевывался от затекшего в рот и уши и смотрел на него с искренним ужасом человека, которого какой-то дебил напугал, спрятавшись за углом.   
\- Тебе чего? – недоверчиво спросил Кюхен, закончив отплевываться и… смутившись.   
Прозрачная вода все еще плескалась от его кувырка, и, когда свет из большого окна слева падал на нее, казалось, что колыхается не вода, а сальные складки на его боках.   
\- Дон… Господин Ли сказал, что ты дашь мне списки гостей, - пробормотал Хёкдже, нисколько, на самом деле, не интересующийся стыдным жирком на боках секретаря – есть он там на самом деле или нет. Фанта фыркнула, когда он сорвал с банки ключ, и Хёкдже вообще без эмоций пояснил: - Мне нужен список гостей на похороны.   
Глядя на то, как мрачно-меланхолично младший похоронный распорядитель тянет оранжевую газировку, присев в своем супердорогом расфранченном пиджаке на корточки возле бортика бассейна, Кюхен хмыкнул: не верил ни капли.   
Циником Хёкдже не был.   
\- Ну, вот они, - сказал Кюхен, докончив несомневаться и зашагав, по пояс в воде, к лестнице.   
Чпокало громко, трусы по-прежнему надувались, а уж на борт Кюхен взбирался и вовсе как тюлень.   
Что-то как-то неловко стало ему с Хёкдже. Так бывает: дуришь-дуришь человека, а потом чего-то вдруг понимаешь, что у него тоже есть сердце, он тоже переживает… ну, наверно.   
\- Вот, - Кюхен открыл свою ухоженную в кожаных корочках папку, лежавшую рядом с его одеждой, и протягивал Хёкдже по листочку: - Список со стороны отца… А вот со стороны матери.   
\- М?   
Хёкдже взял оба, который подлиннее, листа на три, и который покороче, листа на два, протер их скрепленные степлером уголки от воды с пальцев Кюхена и, как мог, проглядел.   
Ни одна из фамилий, выпечатанных столбиком, ему ни о чем не говорила – оно и понятно, с аристократами и городскими богачами он в жизни не встречался (то есть, уже встречался, и Кюхен первый, а Донхэ второй), но…  
\- Э-э-э… - Хёкдже сморщился, случайно углотав газировки больше, чем вмещалось в его рот, и спросил: - А кого хочет пригласить сам До… господин Ли?   
\- М-м-м… - промычал Кюхен, поглядев на дотошного (чересчур, по его мнению) распорядителя, который откуда-то достал ручку и листок и теперь смотрел на него так…  
Будто Кюхен вот прямо сейчас должен бросить свой халат и одеваться и надиктовать ему фамилий сто, чтобы он так не выглядел, как прилежный школьник в старшей школе.   
\- Ну, - снова промычал Кюхен, - меня впиши обязательно.   
Хёкдже как-то неловко подзавис, и Кюхен сообразил подсказать, нагнувшись к его плечу:   
\- Чо Кюхен.   
Хёкдже прилежно записал на свой огромный лист типично мальчишеским мелким-мелким почерком имя и фамилию секретаря.   
\- Во! – осенило Кюхена. – Себя еще впиши. Это очень важно.   
На самом деле, до Хёкдже уже начало доходить, но себя он тоже послушно вписал.   
\- Ага! – снова обрадовался Кюхен. – Пиши: Ли Сонмин.   
\- А это кто? – беззастенчиво поинтересовался Хёкдже.   
Нет, а как он мог не поинтересоваться? Список же обещает быть таким длинным!  
\- Без понятия, - гадко ответил Кюхен, будто что-то персонально с этим Ли когда-то не поделил.   
Хёкдже, определенно, сегодня по-разному настрадавшись, вырос в искусстве манипулирования ближними: бог знает как, но заметил, что, было мгновение, Кюхен его пожалел – и теперь просто сидел и таращился на секретаря так, мол…  
Давай, я смиренно пережду, пока твоя блистательная ирония и искрометный юмор иссякнут.   
\- Терапевт, - раздраженно пояснил Кюхен, и когда Хёкдже уже успел себе нарисовать (почему-то так получилось) акупунктурного китайца, втыкающего иголки под бледнобледногипсовую кожу Дон… господина Ли, Кюхен пояснил: - Психотерапевт.   
Поня-я-ятно…  
А чего еще надо было ждать?   
Хёкдже закусил губу и, постучав ручкой по пальцам и рассмотрев весь свой трехпунктовый список раза три туда-обратно, уточнил:  
\- Это, видимо, все?   
\- Ага, - довольно кивнул Кюхен, за это время успевший добыть у Мегатрона банку колы. – Если еще кого вспомню, я тебе на почту кину.   
Кюхен нагнулся к распорядителю, повернул его запястье и, взглянув на часы Хёкдже, довольно улегся на шезлонг, отводя руки с банкой колы в сторону, чтобы открыть и не забрызгаться.   
\- Пф-ф-ф, - сказала банка в тишине.   
\- Тик… тик-тик-тик, - отозвались перевернутые, ставшие почему-то громкими часы с руки Хёкдже.   
«Четверть двенадцатого», - машинально подумал Хёкдже.   
\- Ну спроси уже чего хочешь, - разрешил Кюхен с шезлонга.   
\- У Дон… у господина Ли нет родителей? – задал Хёкдже вопрос, закономерно сформировавшийся в его голове после изучения двух списков и третьего псевдосписочка.   
Кюхен сморщился: задолбало, если честно, это «Дон… господин Ли».   
\- Почему, - вяло протянул Кюхен, выбирая слова, чтобы вроде привычно не ответить, но чтобы вроде бы дошло. – Его родители были самой… классной парой, которую мне доводилось встречать.  
Видимо, секретарь-таки плюнул на свои замашки скользкого ужика, и внезапно прорвавшееся в его голос восхищение заставило Хёкдже с вниманием повернуться и слушать.   
\- А когда его отец умер, - Кюхен остановился, задумавшись. – Я, короче, не знаю, что и как там в ее голове работает не так. Она до сих пор ставит ему тарелку на стол и запрещает про него говорить как про мертвого.   
Нехотя Хёкдже напрягся, в голову полезло неумное и не к месту: что это не заразно, это банально наследуется.   
\- А Донхэ, - Кюхен противно и вежливо улыбнулся Хёкдже, мол, это ты так его решил называть, а не я, и поправился: - господин Ли не такой, для него так сложнее, чем, ну, смириться… Короче, они теперь встречаются раз в год, и эта встреча заканчивается истерикой. Всегда.   
\- М, - Хёкдже еле слышно отозвался.   
Просто, чтобы не быть невежливым. Ничего такого прямо душераздирающего он не услышал, и, наверно, нормально, что Кюхен, допив свою колу, швырнул банку в воду так далеко, как только мог.   
Приглядевшись, Хёкдже рассмотрел под водой тонкие синие линии, которые, как на доске дартса, расчерчивали дно бассейна: «Чо Кюхен плюс пятьдесят»  
\- Давай, сделай меня, - усмехнулся Кюхен, кивнув на пустую бутылку под локтем Хёкдже.   
«Ли Хёкдже плюс тридцать»  
Две пустые алюминиевые банки болтались на поверхности воды, нагоняя на чувствительного Хёкдже заразную меланхолию.   
\- Тебе тут нравится? – вдруг спросил Кюхен.   
Хёкдже оглянулся с удивлением: секретарь задумчиво рассматривал потолок и стены, изрисованные героями комиксов, и Хёкдже сообразил, что это он про бассейн.   
\- Неа, - еще больше вдруг отчего-то решительно заявил Хёкдже.   
Нихрена ему тут не нравится. К черту этот дом.   
\- Ну и зря, - Кюхен будто обиделся и сам себя стал утешать: - здесь сто двадцать один персонаж… комиксов…  
Внезапно до Хёкдже дошло, что вот эта дурь, эта конкретная – женщина-кошка, Халк и автобот и десептикон, сторожащие вход – дело рук не долбанутого Дон… господина Ли, а его долбанутого секретаря.   
Его маленькое тщательно скрываемое увлечение.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - почему-то это заставило Хёкдже рассмеяться.   
\- Нет, серьезно, - Кюхен продолжал разговаривать сам с собой. – Этот дом мне вообще нисколько не нравится, но если я его продам… То какой-нибудь мудак все это закрасит, да? Ты бы закрасил?   
\- Обязательно бы закрасил, - злорадно пообещал Хёкдже.   
Почему-то это так разозлило его: что Кюхен уже знает (ну естественно, он же секретарь и олицетворяет все полчище друзей Дон… господина Ли), что написано в завещании, что этот смешной пряничный домик отойдет к нему…  
Будто Донхэ действительно собирается сделать, что задумал…  
И только Хёкдже все еще относится к этому так, будто это феерический прикол.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - к удивлению Кюхена, распорядитель так и продолжал смеяться и трястись.   
Сентиментальный Хёкдже на самом деле никогда не продал бы ни единой вещи, даже самой последней безделушки…   
Если она принадлежала Дон… хэ. 

 

От обеда Хёкдже собирался отказаться – есть ему хотелось только в качестве закуски, больше тянуло нажраться не дожидаясь окончания рабочего дня.   
Однако Кюхен, будто что-то свое имея на уме, вцепился в рукав его пиджака и, скользя меховыми тапочками по паркету, буксировал в столовую, попутно захлебываясь:   
\- Да ты что, ты же никогда не пробовал и больше нигде не попробуешь! Наша Паула лучшая! На первое калду-верде, такой, знаешь, остренький, с колбаской чоризо, м-м-м… На второе курочка под пири-пири и фейжоада… - названиями блюд, которые в ушах Хёкдже как звон…  
Нет, он их слышал, разумеется… Но не лучше, чем если бы секретарь открывал рот и говорил «Бла-бла-бла… Блаблаблаблаблах».   
Паула позвякивала серебром и сбоку поглядывала на гостей, Хёкдже автоматически невпопад кивал продолжавшему наяривать по-португальски Кюхену.   
А потом темная, так что не сразу и разглядишь ее, дверь (видимо, ведущая куда-то в лабиринты пряничного домика, где Хёкдже еще не был – они с секретарем вошли в другую дверь, большую, широкую и белого цвета) отворилась, но так никого и не впустила.   
Вообще, она и обратно не закрылась, будто кто-то ее с другой стороны держал, и Хёкдже, даже если не хотел, вынужден был услышать:   
\- Я тебе уже не как врач говорю, - сказал незнакомый голос, - а как друг. Съезди куда-нибудь, все равно куда… Посмотришь, познакомишься…  
\- Не хочу, - с каким-то невероятным упрямством буркнули в ответ, и Хёкдже узнал голос Донхэ.   
А потом дверь все-таки отворилась, и оба вошли.   
Кюхен сморщил лицо, как шимпанзе, и красноречиво глянул на вошедших: мол, да, продолжайте разговаривать за открытыми дверями… а то ведь некоторые идиоты тут еще не все про вас узнали.   
Доктор, как быстро догадался Хёкдже, которого ему сегодня заочно, так сказать, представили, смутился, но ненадолго: подошел и представился сам, протянув Хёкдже руку.   
\- В этом чудном доме, - он оглянулся на Донхэ, который, будто кроме него никого здесь не было и он вовсе не хозяин, уселся за стол, - иногда приходится все делать самому. Ли Сонмин.   
С какой-то целью или без, этот Сонмин не озвучил свою профессию, и Хёкдже, давя чужую ладонь в своей, был ему благодарен за то, что ему тоже не пришлось.   
«Распорядитель похорон» - это когда произносишь вслух, рыбы в аквариуме дохнут от смеха и всплывают пузом кверху, как шарики.   
Так или иначе, психиатр (ой, Хёкдже должен называть его терапевтом, да?) произвел на него хорошее впечатление, да и Кюхен, несмотря на фырканье в бассейне, кажется, относился к Сонмину вполне себе по-товарищески.   
Один Донхэ сидел, как злой колдун, над своим калду-верде такой мрачный, что казалось, что это не ароматный парок поднимается от чашки, а сам хозяин дома испускает какие-то смертьнесущие миазмы.   
На Хёкдже он, разумеется, и вовсе ни разу не взглянул.   
Видимо, еще больше Хёкдже чувствительного ко всякому такому Сонмина это напрягало: прокекавшись для храбрости (хоть Кюхен, сидевший напротив, и бросил на него взгляд вроде «Милый, заткнуться сейчас – это куда умнее, чем ты можешь представить»), спросил:  
\- Донхэ, а где вы с… - тактичный доктор не решился звать Хёкдже «господином Ли» за столом, где «господ Ли» и так уже целых трое, а обращаться по имени было как-то… некомфортно, так что Сонмин на секундочку запнулся, а потом все-таки проговорил: - как вы познакомились с Хёкдже?   
«Бля», - читалось на лице Кюхена.   
\- Нигде. Он организует мои похороны, - сухо и твердо произнес Донхэ.   
«Бля-я-я-я», - говорило лицо секретаря и, осуждая, сверлило Сонмина взглядом.   
На красивое личико доктора выплыл обиженный румянец, и он уткнулся в тарелку.   
Хёкдже тоже… ложку положил, чтобы не звякала.   
Ложка в его пальцах тряслась туда-сюда, потому что он прекрасно знал, кто вывел Донхэ из себя.   
Все ведь было как…  
Хёкдже ему раза три сказал про список, который он от него хочет – Донхэ делал вид, что совсем не слышит, будто затем, чтобы Хёкдже раз за разом повторял.   
Понять его Хёкдже не мог, обидеться почему-то не получилось, и он просто замолчал, положив на туалетный столик свою синюю папку.   
Уматывать из спальни господина Ли тоже чего-то не хотелось: в молчании Хёкдже рассматривал стены, кровать, шкафы и шторы. Казалось, ничего даже не могло бы намекнуть, что хозяин этой комнаты, ну… со своими странностями.   
Хёкдже только вздрогнул, когда что-то щелкнуло, а потом, неслышный шагами на этом очень мягком роскошном ковре, Донхэ встал за его спиной.   
\- Кхэ, - вырвалось из Хёкдже, когда он взглянул в отражение.   
Донхэ стоял за ним, сантиметрах в двадцати-тридцати уважив его личное пространство, только дуло черного-черного револьвера прижалось холодным к виску Хёкдже.   
А его глаза, те самые, похожие на щенка, смотрели на Хёкдже через отражение и… ну, будто любовались, что ли.   
Эстетика неправильного.   
Эндорфины опасности.   
\- Красиво ведь? – спросил Донхэ.   
Бред… БРЕД! БРЕД!  
Голос Донхэ был странным – ну или Хёкдже так казалось – он никогда не слышал настолько нежного мужского голоса. Только женские.   
И самое странное, то, что пугало Хёкдже (чуточку меньше, чем мысль, что рука Донхэ может дрогнуть, и он случайно надавит на курок снятого с предохранителя револьвера… Нет, вовсе он не выглядел слабеньким, этот Донхэ, но вдруг… тогда мозги Хёкдже веселой серо-красной радугой забрызгают штору) как всегда пугает узнавать про себя что-то нехорошее – как ему в самом деле красиво и нравится.   
Правда, больше красиво смотреть на почти идеальное лицо Донхэ и нравится видеть, как его будто пьянит, чем пушка у своей головы…  
\- Если бы кто-то согласился со мной, - продолжил Донхэ, подняв локоть вверх, так что ствол возле уха Хёкдже повернулся градусов на девяносто. – То даже было бы не страшно…  
Что-то больше пьяного, что-то маньячное, вроде любования смертью и ее красотой, промелькнуло в глазах Донхэ, и внезапно Хёкдже рванулся к своему почти ускользнувшему сознанию нормального здорового человека.   
\- Нет, - тихо и твердо ответил он на предложение.   
\- Почему? – так же тихо, тем же едва слышным мягким голосом спросил Донхэ.   
Черт побери, что Хёкдже должен был сказать?   
Что почему? Почему что? Почему вообще?   
Никогда-никогда в его голове просто не было таких мыслей, и все. Не хочет Хёкдже умирать, ему незачем, рано, и…  
Какие тут нужны объяснения?   
Нет – и все.   
Просто нет.   
Хёкдже оттолкнул чужую руку, решительно и… довольно грубо.   
Черт его знает, что у него там было с лицом, он спохватился, когда от толчка Донхэ качнулся назад и отступил на шаг.  
Хёкдже быстро отскочил от него, прихватив папку, и спрятался за его спиной, чтобы не смотреть.   
Ну, а Донхэ…  
Донхэ сказал:   
\- Список у Кюхена, - и молча вышел.   
Хёкдже очень неумно нажил себе врага в (хоть и временном) хозяине, а теперь… На самом деле, он даже придумать не мог, что надо было бы ответить Донхэ.   
Он возмутился вполне искренне, и это все тоже понятно.   
Просто последнее, чего бы Хёкдже хотел – это обидеть его.   
\- Мне хватит, - даже Хёкдже показалось, что это на Донхэ не похоже, когда он встал и вместо извинения произнес вот это, бросив свою салфетку на стол.   
Что в этом какая-то ирония есть и много-много скопившегося раздражения.   
Донхэ вышел, на ходу стягивая с себя джемпер, и это тоже было как-то… грубо.   
Когда его рубашка задралась, и показалась голая спина – прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.   
Хёкдже качнул головой раз, второй, будто с кем-то соглашался…   
А потом тоже вскочил, скрипнув стулом по полу, коротко поклонился оставшимся за столом Кюхену и Сонмину, бросил:  
\- Извините. Я забыл о срочном деле, - и тоже сбежал.   
Когда Хёкдже умчался окончательно, и даже его мягких меховых тапок стало неслышно, Сонмин многозначительно покашлял.   
\- Психанул, - ласково пропел Кюхен.   
\- Я надеюсь… - начал Сонмин.   
\- И я надеюсь, - перебил Кюхен.   
\- Амен, - как слабое эхо откликнулась Паула. 

 

Хёкдже второй раз за день был зол.   
Но теперь хотя бы твердо для себя решил (наверно, Тигуан, который он на пригородной трассе разогнал чуть больше запрещенного, поспособствовал): он сделает все, что Донхэ хочет.   
Как ОН хочет.   
Первым делом, Хёкдже напечатает эти злоебучие приглашения… «Со вкусом, и никакой пошлости», - как Донхэ объяснял, когда они впервые встретились после этого умопомрачительного «восстания из гроба».  
Дверь пятьсот девяносто девятого Хёкдже теперь открывал своим ключом-магнитом…   
Вот только внутри никого не было – на мониторе Шивона крутилась туда-сюда стандартная заставка операционной системы.   
От нечего делать Хёкдже бухнулся в кресло и загрыз заусенец.   
Он просидел так минут десять, когда дверь кабинета Хичоля отворилась и, посвистывая, из нее показался сам богоподобный босс.   
Оглядел Хёкдже сверху вниз и снизу вверх, потом поглядел на пустующее секретарское кресло и решил у Хёкдже уточнить:  
\- А эти где?   
Хёкдже молча пожал плечами.   
Они ему не докладывают, куда вдвоем шушукаться ходят.   
\- М-м-м, - промычал Хичоль. – А ты чего тут сидишь?   
\- Итук сказал, у вас… у нас, - поправился Хёкдже, - даже дизайнер есть. Заказчик привереда, хотел ему приглашения напечатать… чтобы удовлетворился по самое нехочу.   
«По самое нехочу» у Хёкдже вышло довольно зловеще – Хичоль хихикнул, а потом махнул рукой:   
\- Пойдем, я тебя провожу… А не, постой секунду.   
Хичоль обошел секретарский стол, а потом прямо по монитору красным маркером вывел красноречивое, чуть-чуть с угрозой впендюхать потом штраф за отсутствие на рабочем месте, немножко недовольное и начальственно-орущее: «ОБА???????!!!!!!!!!!!»  
Хёкдже подумал, что так им и надо.   
Как и обещал, Хичоль проводил аж до самого до места: доехал с Хёкдже до типографского первого этажа, представил девочке-дизайнеру… и почему-то все равно не ушел.   
\- В каком стиле вы бы хотели оформить? – раскрыв чистый лист на планшете, поинтересовалась писклявая и милая, как воробушек, девочка.   
\- Э-э-э… - очень недостойный разумного человека ответ вырвался у Хёкдже.   
Просто он вдруг забыл это слово, которое все вертелось в голове, когда он думал о Донхэ.   
В смысле, не слово «психопат».   
\- А какой этот твой заказчик? – влез Хичоль.   
\- Красивый, - мстительно ляпнул Хёкдже.   
Хичоль посмотрел на него так, мол, «где-то я слышал уже эту песню»… Впрочем, потом он улыбнулся и дернул его за рукав к столу, на котором горой было навалено все то печатное, что когда-то печаталось в этой типографии и что признали годным побыть рекламой.   
\- Во, - с какой-то отцовской гордостью босс выковырял наверх альбом в черной кожаной корке с надписью «Артс-мортис-фьюжн-девелопери» и ткнул его Хёкдже в грудь. – Наша галерея славы.   
Не без содрогания Хёкдже перевернул корку.   
Внутри было то самое, что Хёкдже искал – карточки-приглашения на похороны.   
Впрочем, сразу-то это сообразить было сложно: на первой странице красовалась открытка, словно для детского праздника слепленная: шарики, брызги красок, из правого нижнего угла выглядывает какая-то рожа и подмигивает… И шрифт, младший брат комик-санса, весело сообщает Хёкдже, что LIVE-стейдж отпевания некоего господина Ли состоится в субботу в три.   
«А потом – жаркое афтепати»  
\- А, - глядя на первую страницу тоже, умилился Хичоль, - уж такой затейник, такой шутник этот Хонки! Представляешь, захотел, чтобы его не в гробу хоронили, а в сосуде таком, ну, - Хичоль помахал руками, обрисовывая в воздухе емкость, - со спиртом. Проспиртоваться, говорит, хочу, как следует, если вдруг еще не успел.   
Хичоль затрясся от смеха – видимо, фантазия этого господина Ли и впрямь ему доставляла.   
Хёкдже торопливо перевернул страницу.   
\- А-а-а, - тут же еще шире расплылся в улыбке Хичоль, увидев довольно минималистическую карточку, в которой все было отменно стильно: простой и приятный шрифт, тонкая линия, отчеркивающая основной текст, белые буквы на шоколадно-коричневом фоне… Хёкдже успел даже подумать, что этот парень мог бы ему понравиться, когда Хичоль захохотал громче: - А это Джеджин, тот самый, который шлюх и Бетховена заказывал…  
Фу!  
\- Было дело, - совсем уж расчувствовался и размечтался Хичоль, продолжая трендеть: - к нам рок-звезды повалили, прямо полным составом. Вот ты сейчас смотришь…  
Ага. Хёкдже смотрел: эта ему тоже нравилась. И вместе с тем не нравилась одновременно: как-то вообще без фантазии шрифт коротко и сухо сообщал, где и во сколько состоятся похороны, будто покойника заставили уведомить немногих близких, где с ним можно попрощаться, будто он ничего лишнего к этому говорить не собирался.   
\- Это их лидера, Джонхуна… - Хичоль как-то задумался, а потом странно воскликнул: - Вот, ты думаешь, это классно? А нифига подобного! Знаешь, во сколько обошлось выкупить участок на этой дурацкой горе, где ему приспичило себя похоронить? Нэ-э-э, - Хичоль обиженно цокнул языком, - место на Нэджасане обошлось дороже, чем те шлюхи, даже если бы они играли вдобавок Баха и Брамса трое суток…  
\- Мда, - вырвалось их Хёкдже.   
Он захлопнул альбом.   
\- Погоди, там еще много интересного, - запричитал Хичоль, у которого, наверно, наружу запросилось поностальгировать. – Шиэнблю тоже просто до упаду.   
\- Не, я сам… Лучше сам, - заявил Хёкдже.   
Девушка-воробушек, послушно ждавшая все это время, улыбнулась ему и кивнула на стул. 

 

Получилось классно. Даже так классно, что Хёкдже хотел бы, чтобы его мысли как-нибудь чудным образом превратились в явь, и кусочек картона, который он держал между пальцев, приглашал бы куда-нибудь на странный и сказочный маскарад, такой, в духе Ли Донхэ, невероятный…  
Ну или даже пусть на свадьбу – белые изящные линии шрифта и виньетка в правом верхнем углу очень бы подошли.   
Хичоль (так и не убравшийся никуда) как будто угадал мысли Хёкдже: когда пропахший типографской краской парень принес им пробный экземпляр, посмотреть как будет выглядеть – девять карточек на одном неразрезанном листе картона, квадратом три на три – Хичоль задумчиво потыкал пальцем в уголок, туда, где краска размазалась от перчатки несшего картонку парня, и спросил:   
\- Как думаешь, а на свадьбу черного цвета пойдет?   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Хёкдже. – Мне было бы все равно.   
\- А я хочу, - сказал Хичоль. Потом достал свой телефон, надул губы и, глядя в отражение, повторил, будто репетировал: - А я хочу-ю-ю-ю…  
Хёкдже усмехнулся: может, когда-нибудь и сам он станет таким же придурочным.   
\- Сколько напечатать? – пискнула девушка-воробушек.   
Хёкдже завычислял: сто двадцать фамилий из первого списка плюс восемьдесят из второго…  
\- Двести две штуки, - радостно взглянув на девушку, сообщил Хёкдже.   
\- Бери триста, - влез Хичоль. – Вот поверь мне, что-нибудь да напортачат.   
\- Хорошо, - скрипнув зубами, согласился Хёкдже.   
Один же черт.   
\- Ой, ладно, мне же пора, - Хичолю внезапно стало скучно, и он ущебетал куда-то прочь.   
\- М-м-м, - хмыкнул Хёкдже вдогонку. 

 

Обстоятельно уложив свои образцы приглашений в конверт, чтобы показать завтра в пряничном домике, Хёкдже поднимался в пятьсот девяносто девятый.   
Никого так и не было, только монитор Шивона совсем погас, и устрашающей надписи на нем было не видно.   
Хёкдже собирался упаковаться и отчалить домой, когда из коридора послушался шум, а потом, как всегда под ручку, появились черное пальто Шивона и полосатое Итука.   
\- Воу-оу, - удивился Итук. Впрочем, совсем не расстроился, наоборот, без причины радостно сунул Хёкдже под нос какой-то чек и весело стал хвастаться: - Смотри, что мы купили! Фей-жо-а-да, - еле-еле, по слогам прочитал Итук свой чек. – Тут ресторанчик недалеко…  
\- Португальский, знаю, - мрачно оборвал Хёкдже.   
Итук дернул бровью, мол… И чего мы такие злые?   
Хёкдже вовсе не злился. Просто конкретно сейчас негромко ненавидел хобби секретаря и старшего распорядителя пробовать разнообразные блюда мировой кухни.   
\- Йо-банумать, - как-то не в своем стиле разразился комментарием включивший монитор Шивон. – Угораздило.   
Итук с любопытством заглянул товарищу за плечо, а потом скривился дальше некуда, будто целиком лимон жевал.   
Старший распорядитель с тоской пошуршал пакетиками, которые они с Шивоном принесли, и неловко попытался оправдаться:   
\- Мы так-то тебе третью купили, понимаешь… Но теперь если мы не отдадим ее Хичолю, он нас вздрючит.   
Хёкдже обреченно махнул рукой и вышел.   
Блюда португальской кухни он даже под пытками не стал бы…

 

Канин замерз ждать приятеля, и теперь на ночной улице подпрыгивал от холода, поднимал повыше воротник пальто и выискивал Хёкдже где-нибудь под фонарями.   
Уже чего он не ожидал – что рядом с ним затормозит огромный Тигуан, рыгающий не оглушительными, конечно, но ощутимыми и какими-то сердитыми басами.   
А из него выберется Хёкдже, да еще и долбанет дверью так, что на них станут оглядываться.   
Канин, вообще, предпочитал неоклассику, и максимум, что мог вытерпеть – отбутлегированного немножко электроникой любимого Эйнауди.   
А тут это…  
Короче, он знал, разумеется, что Хёкдже горячий (даже взрывной), и иногда его, как всех нормальных людей, бомбит, но последний раз он даже не помнит, когда такое было.   
А тут это… Хёкдже явно бомбило. Причем мощно.   
\- Пошли, - рявкнул Хёкдже, уносясь мимо, в тепло и огни питейного заведения, которое они выбрали пристанищем на вечер.   
\- Ну и? – вежливо спросил Канин, когда с пива слетели крышки.   
\- За шизофрению, блядь, - тостанул Хёкдже, хрустнув стеклом своей бутылки по бутылке старшего. Подняв палец, предупредил: - До дна!   
И вырубил бутылку.   
\- А теперь что? – еще больше вежливо спросил Канин, когда, после того как Хёкдже заверил «что ему не вставило», пиво сменили на родной соджу.   
\- Да из-за тебя все, - буркнул Хёкдже. – Какого хера я вообще согласился?   
\- Такого… хера, - медленно ответил Канин, который, конечно, заметил – и Тигуан, и пафосный костюмчик Хёкдже. – Сам знаешь.   
\- Ащ-щ, - сказал Хёкдже, и стал убивать бутылку.   
Канин расслабился, когда после двух «ваншотов» соджу опасное состояние бомбизма оплыло в приятеле нездоровыми винными парами – сам Хёкдже тоже уплыл вниз по спинке дивана, покраснел и снял пиджак.   
Больше не ругался матом, только ныл.   
Это вот Канин уже знал гораздо лучше.   
Любимый младший братик, чувствительный нытик-Хёкдже.   
Который если плачется, то это значит, он к кому-то привязался.   
Канин неспеша задымлял их приватный уголок, пока Хёкдже ерзал на скользком кожаном диване (дорогой костюмчик хорошо скользил, и младший просто как ужик на нем возился) и не очень понятно изливал свои жуткие обиды лампочке над столом.   
Как он ничего такого не хотел, а на него обиделись.   
Как он вообще не понимает, что ему теперь делать, потому что «эти чертовы шизофреники».   
А потом даже «Знаешь, Нин, он странный… Смотришь на него, и…»  
\- Ага, - сказал Канин. – Ключи от тачки у тебя в каком кармане? Ну, чтоб я твой зад не щупал…  
В обратную сторону к дому Канина Тигуан ехал медленно и под бутлег «Уна матина» от Эйнауди.   
Прикрывая новоиспеченного алкаша пледом, Канин думал, что ну вот взрослый человек… Двадцать восемь лет.   
А спит как мальчишка. Плечи острые торчат и что-то бубнит.   
Канин прислушался.   
«Никогда… правда… не думал…»


End file.
